hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
April 3rd, 2020 Tornado Outbreak
Summary of the Event The year is 2020, it started very slow with tornadoes on an all-time low. The total tornado average by April 2nd was near 12 tornadoes. On April 3rd, the Storm Prediction Center issued a high risk for Ohio extending west into Indiana. Along with the issuance of the high risk, there was a 30% hatched tornado threat, 30% hatched wind threat, and a insane 60% hatched hail threat in Ohio. Many people were shocked and thought of it as a joke. Many news outlets would commonly speak of the April 27th, 2011 outbreak as a reference. Many power lines were down from a early morning mesoscale convective system. The downed power lines caused loss of communication throughout rural areas and some urban areas. This would cause the loss of life to double more than expected. A staggering 31 deaths would be counted up and over 500 people would be injured. A total of 3 EF0s, 2 EF1s, 5 EF2s, 7 EF3s, 1 EF4, and 3 EF5s. would touchdown during the event. Beginning of the Day The time is 6AM in the morning, the morning commute is nearly maximized as the day begins. The Storm Prediction Center would issue a enhanced risk for the early hours. The enhanced risk would include, a 5% tornado threat, 30% hatched wind threat, and a 5% hail threat. The enhanced risk was issued for the early day mesoscale convective system that brought swaths of destruction throughout Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, and West Virginia. Most damage was done from the fierce winds of the system. Many power lines would be brought down and many homes would receive 80+ mph straight line winds that would cause roof damage. Some trailer homes were flipped on their sides due to the fierce winds. As the mesoscale convective system leaves the swath of destruction, many people wouldn't realize it was a crucial setup for the evening storms. A tornado warning would be issued for the city of Columbus, Ohio at 6:41AM. The tornado warning would soon be dropped at 7AM. There was no confirmed tornado damage however the radar indicated rotation would be considered as 115MPH straight line winds. The time would be 8AM by the time the early morning storm would leave the Ohio region and push into Pennsylvania and weaken rapidly. By 12PM, a high risk was issued from the Storm Prediction Center. The high risk would be in Indiana, Ohio, and extreme west parts of West Virginia and Pennsylvania. It would consider of a 30% hatched tornado '''threat, 30% hatched '''wind threat, and a incredibly high 60% hatched '''hail '''threat. Evening The day started off as a casual April spring day with temperatures around the ~80F range. CAPE would be ample around the 4,586J/kg range. Around the 3:11PM, the first storm would initiate near Bloomington, Indiana. At 3:21PM, the storm started to form a common hook echo. Moments after formation of the hook echo, a tornado warning would be issued for Bloomington, Indiana. The storms would continue to track eastward moving ~60MPH. At 3:33PM, a tornado emergency would be issued for the city of Bloomington. The first tornado of the event would be a violent wedged tornado that would strike the city of Bloomington receiving a rating of EF3 with max winds estimated to be 143MPH. At around 3:42PM, the tornado would rope out and the storm would begin to enter a weakening phase. During this time, many other storms would have formed in the Indiana region. By 3:59PM the radar would be dotted with rotating supercellular storms. By 4:17PM many storms would be severe warned with the tag, tornado possible. At 4:25PM, a tornado warning would be issued just west of Fort Wayne, Indiana. As the tornado warned storm would start to track towards Fort Wayne, a tornado emergency would be issued and a debris ball would be visible on radar. Fort Wayne would be struck by a staggering EF5 with ~260MPH winds. Around 4:33PM, the tornado would lift and continue its eastward track. At 4:51PM, the Fort Wayne storm would enter into Ohio's volatile atmosphere and become tornado warned once more. At 5:18PM, the tornado warning would be dropped and the storm would weaken. At 5:30PM, most storms would be tornado warned, some would be tornado emergency. At 6:03PM, most storms would have shifted into the Ohio region. Around 6:23PM, a tornado warning would be issued Columbus, Indiana. The storm would struggle to form a tornado, until reaching the Ohio River. Around 6:37PM, a tornado would touchdown and become a violent multi-vortex tornado with a left-split satellite. At 6:46PM, a tornado emergency would be issued for the city of Cincinnati. The tornado would cause devastating damage and would be counted as the strongest tornado on record. The tornado would receive a fascinating rating of EF5 with a estimated winds around 317MPH. At 7:02PM, the tornado would lift and the storm would die off around 8PM. At 7:23PM, the city of Dayton, Ohio would be under a tornado emergency. A small stovepipe tornado would enter the city and be ranked as a EF4 with windspeeds ~189MPH. By 8:00PM, most storms would collide and form into a bow-echo. As the bow-echo would continue to push eastward at ~60MPH, the largest hail stone ever recorded would fall just west of Chillicothe, Ohio receiving a size of 10 inches. Insane wind gusts would sweep across the region would max wind gusts being considered as 130MPH. Nighttime At 8:30PM, a tornado warning would be issued for the city of Lancaster, Ohio. At 8:35PM, a tornado emergency would be issued for the city. A large violent 3 mile wide tornado would sweep the city and flatten it. It would be rated a EF5 with winds sustained of around 291MPH. Around 8:51PM, the tornado would lift and had wrecked havoc in its path. By 9:14PM, the bow-echo would begin to weaken upon entering Pennsylvania. At 11:01PM, the event would be considered over. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Indiana Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes